


Please Keep Your Eyes On Me

by TheBeautifulLove



Category: Block B, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Realisation of feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautifulLove/pseuds/TheBeautifulLove
Summary: Woo Jiho only loves the art classes at school. Every other subject means nothing to him. Except maths. Maths means hell and endless confusion with all the stupid numbers to him.Park Kyung is the maths genius of the school. He does well in all other subjects too. All except one. Art and him don't really mix well.Jiho thinks Kyung is equally intriguing as he is annoying.Kyung thinks Jiho must be really not interested in him at all.They're both kind of wrong. It's complicated until it's really not.





	Please Keep Your Eyes On Me

It seems everyone wants to be near him, be like him, be with him, in whatever way possible.

He's a social magnet, that is for sure, catching all the compliments thrown his way with a smile that’s somewhat awkward, a little too wide yet so bright.

He couldn’t be more different to Jiho. He couldn’t possibly be more of an opposite.

He's nothing special really in all other aspects except his intelligence, knowledge and especially mathematical abilities. That’s what he’s famous for in the school. He's a quite short but kind, average looking yet awfully flirty and mischievous genius. The whole school knows him and he knows the whole school too. He makes friends with the same, apparent ease that he solves mathematical equations.

To Jiho he always seemed somewhat unreal. How can a person excel at everything? It’s quite annoying. It is in no way fair either. Yet deep down, Woo Jiho must admit Park Kyung is intriguing him and has been for the past two years. Jiho catches himself thinking about it quite a lot recently.

It's not like they’re strangers, not like they don't know each other at all. They have spoken a few times, Kyung usually saying _hello_ first but Jiho usually made up some excuse about being late for class and run away. He doesn't really know why. Maybe he is a bit jealous. Kyung is good at so many things while Jiho only has his precious canvases and his silly hopes of getting into a prestigious art college.

It's not like they hate each other either. They're neutral, Jiho thinks. If their relationship can be compared to a weather it’s a breezy spring day, the sky azure but the sun hiding behind small clouds. Totally neutral. It could be a hot summer day, full of bright yellow sun rays but it could also be all dark clouds and raining like a bitch, so there is that.

Jiho is okay with how they are. Although Kyung has definitely tried to make friends with him many times before. He has tried but Jiho always resisted his charms somehow. He thought the other boy has so many friends already that he simply wouldn't have time for him.

Strangely, when it came to Kyung, Jiho always had that nagging feeling that they could only be either _everything_ or _nothing_. _Everything_ seemed too overwhelming; it set Jiho’s heart racing way too fast, his thoughts drifting to unrealistic scenarios. _Nothing_ seemed safe; it brought a sense of peace and protection from possibly getting hurt. So, despite the spike of curiosity Jiho felt whenever he looked at the shorter boy, he chose _nothing_ in the end.

That _nothing_ in Jiho’s mind is that neutrality because he could never really hate Kyung even if he tried. His introverted, slightly socially inept soul deeply appreciates the fact that despite many failed attempts of the shorter boy to make friends with him, Kyung has never tried to force that friendship. Simply, whenever Jiho rejected his offers to hang out together and ran away, Kyung just nodded with a small smile and a soft, understanding expression, muttering 'Okay, I understand. See you around.' in response.

However, after so many tries, the soft, expectant facial expression changed to something different. At Jiho’s latest rejection when Kyung asked if he wants to eat lunch together, Kyung seemed unlike himself, dejected as if already waiting for the usual answer. Jiho felt something different then that he hasn’t before – guilt. Even though he said _no_ so many times, this particular time Kyung seemed to be giving up on him and it hurt somehow. As soon as the boy was gone Jiho felt a weird longing in his heart.

Jiho wasn’t wrong about Kyung giving up on him. The other boy never asked for anything or tried talking to him after that again. Even though Jiho knows he would still reject the other boy if he asks again, he misses Kyung’s random attempts more than he thought he would.

Even though they are the same age, Kyung skipped two years and is graduating this year while Jiho still must suffer much longer and on top of that he is failing maths. He hates maths, it makes his brain scream and jump in fury at the very sight of all the meaningless numbers and equations.

Only with a paint brush or a pencil in his hand and clean canvas before his eyes it feels like he can let go of everything. When he enters the small workroom in time for the art class, he breathes in the familiar scent of paper and paint that lingers in the air and it's like he's breathing for the first time after suffocating all day.

The only thing is that for almost a week now his peace in those classes is being continuingly disturbed. His only nirvana, his safe haven is being poisoned with the presence of no other than Park Kyung himself. He distracts the younger boy during classes in more ways than one.

He's terrible at art and the only reason he's in a class with Jiho is because the teachers thought he could learn from those who are best at the subject. He’s not even failing this class but he can’t afford to pass with a D, his precious line of straight A’s cannot end with such a low grade.

Of course, it can’t. It makes Jiho roll his eyes whenever he thinks about it. Sometimes though he smiles secretly to himself because it turns out Kyung doesn’t excel at everything in the end. It makes him even more fascinating in Jiho’s eyes somehow.

It's really somewhat amazing how he's such a genius yet once he picks up a crayon with those long fingers it seems like he's suddenly under some spell. He's so clumsy, Jiho can't even begin to count the times the sweet silence in the room has been painfully broken by the shorter boy. It seems he can't go on for longer than fifteen minutes with spilling, breaking or dropping something on the floor.

It hurts Jiho's heart to see the once brand new colourful pastels all broken and in various states of _destroyed_ , splayed around the other’s desk. The broken tips of pencils and shades of paint mixed together too many times and with no expertise ending up in various hues of boring grey and brown.

Jiho's hands itch to take it all away from him. He doesn't deserve those beautiful things - the soft brushes, the smooth shiny paints, the crisp white drawing paper. Maybe he's been staring at Kyung for too long, maybe too intensely, maybe with too much fire in his eyes because the boy drops his pencil yet again as if it burned his hand. It echoes against the tiled floor and Kyung catches Jiho's eyes as he leans to the side in his chair to pick it up.

'I’m sorry.' He whispers with a guilty expression and big, shiny eyes.

Jiho exhales quietly and without a word turns back to his work. He tries not to think about how it was the first time Kyung spoke directly to him rather than addressing the whole class, after the last time which was many weeks ago.

***

‘The brief for today is a tree. Just draw a tree.’ The teacher smiles a little, eyes sparkling. Jiho always liked her for the same passion that radiated off of her which he saw as similar to his own. The briefs she gave where good too. However, in the last few days he has lost a little of the respect he had for her.

Jiho looks out the window where there is a little park nearby. A simple tree gives so many possibilities. Purple colour screams out to him today for some reason.

‘A tree? That’s it?’ Kyung’s voice gets so high-pitched when he’s confused. Jiho tries to ignore the ringing in his ears and instead focuses on the hues of purple in front of him. Violet or lavender? Magenta or plum?

‘Yes, a tree, Mr Park. In any shape or form you wish it to be. Feel free to get inspired by anything.’

Jiho settles for dark plum for now, biting his lip in thought, eyes scanning the colours displayed on the shelf at the back of the room. He doesn’t even notice Kyung standing next to him.

‘That’s a pretty colour.’ He hears next to his ear and almost startles, glancing at the other boy. ‘I think I’ll go with the classics though.’ Jiho looks down at the tubs of russet brown and emerald green paint in his hands. Before he has a chance to reply Kyung is walking away to his desk. Jiho follows in the same direction because as if just to torture him further, their desks are adjacent.

It’s quiet for once except the low huffs and rustling sounds to his left. The tree in front of Jiho seems to come alive more and more with each stroke, with candy red and deep navy woven into the twisted plum-coloured branches it slowly starts to take shape.

‘I’m finished.’ Park Kyung announces suddenly accompanied by a loud screech of his chair as he pushes it back to get up. Jiho glances at the big clock on the wall. It’s only been twenty minutes since they began.

Everyone is looking at the boy walking towards the teacher with curiosity. He shows the painting to the class and teacher. Jiho narrows his eyes at the green circles and brown vertical lines poking awkwardly out of them, all spread messily on the paper. A five-year-old could draw it better, Jiho is sure.

‘It’s a forest.’ Kyung starts calmly, despite the confused and surprised expressions of everyone in the room. ‘A summer forest as the leaves on the trees are bursting with green.’ He lies smoothly as convincingly as he can. Jiho’s blood begins to boil in his veins but the other’s big mouth doesn’t close. ‘You could get lost easily in this forest – it shows how I feel about art. Well… I’m kind of lost when it comes to it.’

Jiho closes his eyes wishing he didn’t have to listen to it but he hears all the made up, empty words and even a few ‘awes’ from girls who fell for it.

‘The explanation makes it more complete for sure, it’s very implicit but I see how it shows your feelings. It’s a C this time, Kyung. Well done.’

That’s when Jiho breaks, he shutters like glass. A few strokes finished in twenty minutes and a fake little story is a C? While he works so hard, with so much passion and rarely ever gets an A? This must be a joke.

He stands abruptly, angry tears forming in the corners of his eyes and heads for the door as fast as he can walk without running. He thinks he can hear the teacher call his name but he slams the door and it’s quiet in the empty corridor. He runs now before anyone follows him. He runs to the spot behind the school where people sometimes go to smoke cigarettes, even though it’s against the rules, during lunch breaks. Luckily, there is no one there now. He takes a deep breath, resting his head on the cold wall.

He stays there for some time. It’s the end of classes for today anyway, so he doesn’t have anywhere to go. The anger is dissipating slowly but thoughts are swimming frantically in his mind. Art is really all he has, he realises as he lights up a cigarette. He promised himself to stop smoking, in fact he hasn’t done it in days but he didn’t have enough will power in himself to throw away the last packet he kept in his pocket. It’s not like he smokes a lot anyway but still it’s a bad habit.

It’s getting cold outside, he knows he needs to go back to the classroom and take his belongings and his jacket. He’ll probably get in trouble for storming out of class like that but it’s too late now.

He throws down the rest of the cigarette to the ground and steps on it with his shoe to kill the smoke. Jiho turns around but stands frozen when he sees Kyung leaning on the wall few steps away, watching him.

They just look at each other for a moment. Jiho can’t read the other’s expression clearly. It seems serious, slightly guilty and curious maybe. He starts walking towards the door, deciding to ignore the other but when he passes him, Kyung calls his name and grabs his arm to stop him.

Jiho pulls his arm away angrily. ‘Don’t fucking touch me.’ He growls, not even looking at him.

‘I’m sorry.’ Kyung whispers and Jiho huffs. ‘Please stay.’

He should leave because he starts to feel angry again but the other’s voice seems really honest. So, Jiho continues to just stand there. Not knowing what to do. Something just keeps him there.

‘What do you want?’ Jiho says in a little calmer voice now, expectant. He’s still looking straight ahead, avoiding the other completely.

‘Can you at least look at me? Or am I that ugly?’

That last question makes him turn to his side immediately.

‘You’re gorgeous. Obviously, that’s not the reason I’m not looking at you.’ The anger is still in his voice but Jiho’s eyes widen at the realisation of what he just said. He bites his lower lip to prevent his dumb mouth from saying any more embarrassing things but what’s been said has been said. Jiho’s heart starts to accelerate at the intense stare the other boy has on him and he feels like melting right now from all these feelings, so he looks down again. ‘What do you want?’ he mumbles under his breath.

‘I…’ Kyung starts, sounding suddenly distracted for a second but he collects himself quickly. ‘I just wanted to say sorry. I know that what I did in art class was wrong but I had to. I can’t get a D in this subject, Jiho. You don’t understand.’

It confuses Jiho so much. He suddenly puts both of his hands flat on the wall behind the boy, getting closer, trapping him. ‘Then explain.’ He demands, taking the risk and looking at Kyung’s face when they’re so close.

It’s getting dark outside but it’s still light enough for Jiho to see all Kyung’s features clearly. To notice how pretty his lips are now that he can see them close. To see how cutely Kyung’s eyelashes flutter when he blinks in surprise at the sudden intimacy.

Kyung sighs a little, tiredly. ‘I have to be perfect. Grade D amongst all A’s is not perfect.’

‘So, you think having a lower grade than A makes you imperfect?’ Jiho challenges.

‘Even if I don’t think that way, others will.’ Kyung drops his eyes from Jiho’s face to the ground and Jiho finally understands. The other is under so much pressure because of his high IQ and everything else that others see in him.

‘I won’t.’ Jiho whispers, suddenly wanting to hold the smaller boy in his arms and comfort him. Hold him until his insecurities and worries disappear but he’s not that brave. Even now he can’t recognise himself. He doesn’t understand his own behaviour. He’s never like this with anyone but here they are and he’s starting to think he really might not know himself at all when he lowers one hand from the wall down to the other’s hip. He rests it there lightly, noticing it feels nice like that.

Kyung doesn’t seem to mind the warm hand on his hip and looks up at Jiho. The taller boy is glad to have those big eyes back on him. He doesn’t want Kyung to ever look away and he realises that’s where the longing feelings came from before – he knew the other won’t pay any attention to him anymore and he missed it already. Jiho also realises he’s been really stupid to keep rejecting Kyung.

‘Why did you give up on me?’ Jiho asks shyly.

‘Did you expect me to keep trying even though I got the same, negative reply each time? I thought you really are not interested in me at all.’ Jiho nods at the other’s logical answer. Kyung looks down suggestively at Jiho’s hand, where his thumb is now lazily drawing random shapes on Kyung’s hipbone. ‘Or was I wrong?’ Jiho bites his lip again, not knowing what to say. Kyung was just being normal and rational, thinking like that. Jiho was the confused, insane one there. ‘Would you have said yes one of those days?’

‘Maybe. I probably would have said no still many more times before that but I wanted you to keep asking anyway.’

Jiho’s cheeks burn when Kyung smirks at him and rises his brows. ‘Ah, if only I knew you were just playing hard to get and you actually liked me too… I would have never, ever stopped asking.’

‘But you couldn’t know that.’

‘I’m pretty smart but I can’t read minds.’

Jiho chuckles. He moves closer to the other boy, the air around them is so chilly and they should probably go inside but such precious moments shouldn’t be broken by something as stupid as the weather, Jiho thinks. Kyung pulls him closer as if thinking the same thoughts so that for a second in his mind, Jiho calls him a liar because it’s exactly as if he’s reading his mind.

It’s strangely warm between them despite the cold evening. Kyung’s arms around his waist are warm too and maybe Jiho has never been the hug-loving type but he wants to melt in Kyung’s arms.

It turns out Jiho doesn’t really know himself at all. How did he never realise he wanted to be close to the other but was simply too scared?

It’s silent for a long moment. Their breaths and distant sounds from the nearest street are the only things heard in the late evening. Jiho is too deep in his thoughts to hear anything anyway.

The younger suddenly lifts his head from Kyung’s shoulder where it was resting comfortably and moves back a bit to look at him. ‘Teach me maths.’ He says out of the blue and stares into Kyung’s eyes intensely.

‘What?’ the other laughs shortly.

‘Teach me maths and I’ll teach you art. We’ll meet after school every day.’

Kyung laughs again but he nods with a huge smile on his face. ‘Okay. Let’s do it.’

‘Good.’

They smile at each other like the idiots that they probably are until Jiho starts shivering from the cold and the sensible genius grabs his freezing hand dragging him back inside the school before the sentimental artist catches pneumonia.

***

They meet every day after school like they promised.

They draw and paint with the most beautiful colours.

Kyung learns to be patient when it comes to art. He learns to press the brush to the canvas with purpose, with fantasy. He learns that nothing can become anything he wants and he finally appreciates it, he begins to understand it, he begins to love it.

Just like he begins to love Jiho too. Jiho, who guides the paintbrush in Kyung’s hand with his gentle words, patient encouragements and sweet praises. Under the younger’s tender control, Kyung begins to feel like art itself when Jiho looks at him with such admiration and care.

With Jiho’s slow kisses in the empty art studio, late in the evening, he feels like a masterpiece. He stole the artist’s attention amongst all the other stunning works. He feels so beautiful under Jiho’s touch, so perfect. They don’t need words.

 

They solve the most complicated and longest equations.

Jiho takes it slow, step by step. Learning more every day until it becomes clearer with every careful explanation from Kyung’s pink lips. Jiho drinks eagerly all the knowledge and passion Kyung has for maths like he’s thirsty for it. He likes how the equations all finally come to a definite end. There’s no uncertainty like there is in art. Art is forever unfinished while maths can be usually reduced into a sweet resolution.

The pride in Kyung’s eyes when Jiho successfully resolves a problem on his own makes the younger want to continue. To see more of that pride at once, to see it more often too until he’s drunk on all those precious words of approval.

Jiho wants to earn Kyung’s kisses through hard work and it determines him to practice at home too, when he’s back from school. Kyung is his only motivation until one day he notices he doesn’t hate the subject anymore. There is beauty behind the numbers, letters and signs that at first seem so meaningless.

 

In the end they work out; they find the final resolution and their colours match in the most unexpected ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) xx


End file.
